Moonlit Promise
by ashenrenee
Summary: She tried not to let him see her broken. In her moments of weakness she kept to herself, knowing as she did that her unhappiness also contributed to his unhappiness. She stood in the cold winter air and stared up at the moon. Not the full moon, not yet, but close. She always felt closest to him when she was bathed in moonlight, when his greatest enemy hung high in the sky. One-shot


**Hey guys! This fic is a birthday gift for fowlgirl19! This is a pairing that I've never written before so I hope that I did okay with it. Happy birthday to fowlgirl19, I know it's two months late but I really hope you like this!**

 **Don't forget to feed the magical review eating fairy!**

* * *

She tried not to let him see her broken. In her moments of weakness she kept to herself, knowing as she did that her unhappiness also contributed to his unhappiness. She stood in the cold winter air and stared up at the moon. Not the full moon, not yet, but close. She always felt closest to him when she was bathed in moonlight, when his greatest enemy hung high in the sky and she cried beneath its gentle caress.

Snow fell down around her, and if she stood there much longer she would probably catch her death but she found that she didn't care. She was okay with that. Violent sobs shook her entire body and she let herself cry freely, not bothering to wipe away her tears, not bothering to hide her shattered heart. She put it on display for the moon to see and hoped with all her heart that it knew that it was the one who had truly broken her.

If it weren't for the moon then she could have her love. It wasn't exactly a fair accusation, the moon wasn't to blame for Remus' condition, or his insistence that he was too old for her, but she wanted someone to blame and the moon could not defend itself.

"Tonks." She stiffened at the sound of his voice, immediately reaching up to wipe away her tears and fighting down the body wracking sobs that threatened to break free.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. She did not turn to look at him, if he saw her face he would know and she didn't want that. She heard him take a step closer and she took a deep breath, bracing herself for whatever it was he'd come to say.

"I wanted to see you," he answered. She let out a humorless laugh and lifted her gaze to the sky once again.

"Why?" she demanded bitterly. He didn't answer her, she heard him take another step towards her and it took all of her self control to stop from turning around.

"Let's go inside, it's too cold for you to be out here without a cloak," he said gently. His voice was closer than she'd expected and she stiffened when he placed a hand gently on her shoulder.

"I'm fine, thank you," she responded coolly. She wasn't in the mood to do what he said. He was taunting her, showing up uninvited and unannounced, as if determined to make her miserable by reminding her of all the things that she wanted but could not have.

"Nymphadora," he whispered, his warm breath blowing softly against the shell of her ear. "Come inside, please." It was hard to ignore the pleading tone of his voice but she stood firm. If he could deny her happiness then she would deny him the satisfaction of being able to reason with her.

"I don't want to go inside," she insisted. A strong arm wound itself around her waist and pulled her backwards into a firm chest. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, immediately indulging herself in the smell of chocolate and strong, black tea.

"You're freezing," he argued. His other arm wrapped around her as well, pinning her arms into place by her sides. She fought back a sigh.

"Why are you here Remus?" she insisted, cringing when her voice wavered. "Don't tell me you just wanted to see me, you never come here unless its on Order business." She hated how weak she was, if he didn't tell her what he wanted soon she was going to break down in front of him and she didn't want that.

"I changed my mind," he told her. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut and willed herself to wake up. She was dreaming again, any second now she was going to wake up in her bed alone, the sheets beside her cold and empty and it was going to break her heart. "I'm tired of trying to stay away from you. I love you, Tonks, Nymphadora, I love you and I want to be with you." His lips pressed against her neck and she left out a shuddering sob as the tears she'd been holding back broke free.

He turned her around and she looked up into his face, tears streaming down her face unhindered. He reached up a hand to caress her cheek gently and she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

"Don't do this unless you mean it, Remus," she begged. "Please, if you're going to run away again then I'd rather you just left now, while most of my heart is still intact."

"I mean it, I know that I've been cruel, that I've denied you happiness, but I swear on my life that I mean this." His breath ghosted across her face and she shivered slightly. "I want you."

"Prove it," she challenged him.

His lips crashed down onto hers, she lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck as he pulled her body tightly against his. It was everything she'd ever dreamed it would be and more. The moonlight illuminated them and the snow fell softly down around them and despite the fact that she was not wearing a cloak she was not cold. The feeling of his lips on hers, the thrill of finally, _finally_ , having him set her entire body on fire.

They broke apart and her eyes fluttered open, elation flooded through her when she saw the smile on his face, the passion burning in his eyes. He was hers, finally hers.

"Marry me," he said. Not a request, but not a demand either. A promise. She answered him with a kiss.


End file.
